I love you, I put up with you, I hate you
by aniylav27
Summary: When Edward is being a little to protective and mean to Bella. Bella is torn to decide who she will go to when she meets a guy sweeter, sexier, smarter than Edward. what happens when they throw a party, this guy and Bella cant seem to stay away form each other? The lust is getting stronger. What will Edward do? PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY ABOUT ALL THE MISTAKES WILL BE BETTER IN THE FUTURE**

''EDWARD I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER JUST GO '' I screamed angrily trying to convince this dumb ass that I was fine to stay in his house alone. '' NO BELLA YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU NOW STAY IN THIS HOUSE AND IF THEY ASK YOU IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH OT SIDE THIS HOUSE YOU SAY NO'' I nodded my head just wanting him to leave. He stepped out the front door with the rest of the family. Before he ran off he turned and said ''I love you'' I was not going to say what I did not feel. ''Thank you Edward'' and slammed the door before he could say anything. I turned around to see that Emmett was trying not to laugh but could was having a hard time doing so. Jasper was smiling at my reply but there was pity in his eyes. I was not sure who the pity for but I guess he felt my confusion and said it was for me. I was happy the someone knew what I was going through and cared.

We sat on the couch watching a movie about vampires we could not help but laugh at how untrue all of it was. When I got a text from Alice I thought she was going to tell me about how I hurt Edwards feelings but I really did not care he hurt me to much for me to care

I opened the text too see what she had sent me.

ALICE. Bella I hope you have a good time while we are on our trip I hid some stuff in the basement so you could have a good time with some people and get away from Edward. Jasper and Emmett will take care of you. I know that you do not like big crowds but please try and have a nice time. Don't worry about Edward text me when you look at it.

After I read the text I was curious to find out what this could be and why she could not tell me on the text and if Edward knew or not.

I got up from the couch, noticing I had never been in there basement be for. '' You guys know where the basement is right can you take me there'' I asked interrupting there movie time.

''No shit Sherlock, and of course we will talk you to the basement'' Emmett said with enthusiasm. Jasper and Emmett guided me to the basement. '' Do you guys happen to know what Alice is hiding in the basement.''

''No we would tell you if she was and why would Alice be hiding something'' said Jasper confused. '' well she said I was going to be around other people and it was a big crowd '' I replied. Emmett was going o say something when we walked in to the basement.

''Wow ''

''Alice is something else''

'' Bella I think we have a party to set up''

There was probably 1,000 boxes of booze, lots of decorations and weed and all other Bella types of stuff for a party. But I did not want to have a party I hated parties.

''What do you mean we have a party to set up'' I said and Emmett's comment '' well it is kind of obvious that we are going to have a party''

''I know that but I don't want to have a party '' I said and when Emmett going to protest, the barbie girl song came on. I stared at Emmett in astonishment when he picked up his phone and said ''Hello''.

I looked over to jasper to see him shaking his head at Emmett.

'' Bells Alice wants to talk to you'' I took the phone from Emmett looking at him wondering if could have gone insane. I put the phone to my ear and all the sudden Alice stared screaming at me I pulled the phone away from my ear so my ear drum wound not burst.

''Alice stop yelling you are killing my ears'' I yelled back at her.

'' I am sorry Bella but I just really want you to get off your almost flat ass, stop making flatter and just stand up to Edward and have a good time. I know that you are scared but seriously stop and tell him to shut his controlling ass up. And Bella listen I can see that you debating on leaving Edward but you have to make up your mind or you are going to stuck with him when you don't want.'' she said in a pleading voice.

'' Slice I don't know if I can do that I am scared that if I do he will get mad at me and hurt me again.'' I said about to cry at my own situation.

'' Bella please stand up to him if you don't you will never be happy'' I did not understand how is standing up to Edward changing anything. All it is going to do is hurt one of us and I don't want it to be him. '' Bella put Jasper on the phone and just go along with it please'' I handed Jasper the phone and went up stairs to think about what I was going to do an what she meant.

But there was guy standing in the living room. Not just a guy a vampire, with red eyes. I screamed for Jasper and Emmett to get there dicks in here they where by my side in seconds.

''Oh hay brother'' Jasper said walking to the red eyed vampire in there house, wait did he just say brother. He walked over with his arms open, but instead off of hugging him he pushed him up against the wall. '' If you dare touch her I will hurt you.''

''Who is the human and why are you so perspective over her?'' he said I was so scared but I calmed down when i got the hint that I was with Jasper and Emmett and that I was safe. But it hurt to be addressed as the human I did not like it she or little girl even would be much better than that.

'' My name is Bella I am Edward soon not to be mate and now that you now me... who the hell are you'' I said trying not to let my nervousness show to much. Jasper eyed me and Emmett just said he ''Knew it was going to happen sooner or later.'' It hurt that he thought that before.

'' Feisty thang ain't she '' I glared at the read eyed vampire.

''Peter please stop'' Jasper aid oh well his name is peter he looked like a peter.

Peter was a lot hotter than Edward and he had a nice building. Arms that filled his v-neck sleeves. He had dirty blond hair. He was taller than Edward. He was more manly I should say, I could go on and on about how perfect his futures where but I noticed I was staring at him the same way I was staring at him. With lust.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was done looking looking at Peter. I decided that I was going to have a nice time tonight.

I raced to my room shutting down the door. To take a shower, I stripped down my panties and bra. I was pacing by the mirror I saw peter standing in the door way behind me. I jumped back in shock, quickly rapping my towel around me. Then turning to make sure I was not crazy, but to my surprise he was still standing there.

''Oh don't be shy'' he said still standing there. I mean what was wrong with this guy he was still staring at my tits.

'' You should really go'' I said headed to the bathroom, but stopping short when I noticed that I would have to walk by him to get to the bathroom. Why must his bathroom be right next to the bedroom door.

'' You have a really nice body, Bella I hear you and Edward are having problems. Is that true?'' he said stepping closer to me. I had to admit, I was turned on by him to. I found myself stepping closer to him to. I had to stop myself before did something bad.

'' Peter what are you doing up there come down stairs'' I heard Jasper yell from down stairs.

'' I'll be down there I minute'' Peter said turning around, but before he walked out of the room he said '' I'll talk to you later.'' then he was gone.

I quickly took a shower, not wanting him to find me naked again. But at the same time wanting him to. But I could not do that to Edward, but at the same time he did hurt me. I had to be honest I really did not love him nearly as much as I used to. He is really a control freak.

I walk out of the bathroom wearing the outfit that Alice had left in the box for me. It was super tight and showed of my hips, and a black tong- top with ruffle that made my boobs look like to Jupiter. And I paired it with calve high boots, with an 2 inch heel. I would thank her for that later.

I put my hair in a high ponytail with a bump on the top of my head. I looked int the mirror I had to admit I did look sexy.

I made my way down stairs to see that it looked like a club in here. I walked over to jasper.

''Wow this place looks amazing'' I said complimenting.

''Thanks, what happen upstairs with you and Peter?'' I was surprised that he asked that question. I looked at him in shock.

'' Nothing '' I said knowing he would not buy it.

''I am not dumb Bella I know something was happening I felt you emotions'' he said with a grin. I wanted to run away. But that's when the door bell rang. I smiled and ran to go get it.

I opened that door to see Jacob standing there and the rest of the pack, except Sam.

I through my self on Jacob. '' I missed you Jacob'' I said into his shoulder '' I missed you too bells you look great he said looking over me when we pulled away. The rest of his pack squished through the door being inpatient.

'' So Bella I heard there where drinks'' he said.

''We'er to young for that'' I said being a good girl even though I wanted one.

'' Whats the worst that could happen we are staying we are staying here for the night'' he said trying to be convincing. ''Fine lets go get some drinks''

After I had a couple of beers, allot of people had come to the party. I felt little uneasy, it was not only the beer but I felt someone looking at me the whole time. I turned around to see that it was peter, of course. I kind of liked it. I suddenly felt as I had to go pee so I headed for the downstairs bathroom, but it was locked.

I was really scared that he would follow me up there and do something funny. But I had to go to the bathroom, so I made my way upstairs. I looked back to to see that peter was following me. By then I was picking up my pace knowing it would not do any good. I got to Edwards room and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see him really close to me.

'' What do you want'' I asked keeping my head down.

'' Only to talk you seem interesting'' maybe I was thinking the wrong thing here. I slowly made my way to the couch sitting down.

''What is it that you would like to talk about'' I asked nervously.

'' About what happened with you and Edward'' this surprised me why would he want to know about what happen. But I went along anyway.

'' He is just being a control freak I have not been out of this house in three weeks, and I don't want to break up with him because he might hurt me again.'' I said hoping that he would see my double meaning, and that I would not have to explain.

''Oh..OOOH he's done that to you before'' he said looking quite angry he doesn't even know me.

'' No he has done it by leaving but he has been getting more aggressive and I do not want to take a chance'' I said helping him understand. By now he was leaning in and looking into my eyes. He put his hand on my leg, it was not intimidating it was nice and gentle I loved that feeling. I leaned in and kissed him and pulled away. He kissed me back, my hands went through his hair while I was leaning back and he was reaching for more. Hand still on my leg and the other one cupping the side of my cheek gently.

I could not believe I was really going to do this I mean just this morning I was seeing Edward. And now I was making out with another guy. I mean I felt a pull towards him not just lustful. I was so scared at first but all that was gone.

That's when the door swung open and I was suddenly sitting down while he was sitting far way from me on the other side of the couch.

'' Wait until Edward hears this''


	3. Chapter 3

'' Jasper you aren't really going to tell Edward are you'' I said about what Edward would do.

'' No I just wanted to scare ya but I am disappointed with you Bella I thought you where a good girl'' he said looking at Peter as if he was going to hurt him. '' Anyway I came up here to tell you that all the humans where going to the bar along with Embry, Paul, and Leah and we where thinking about playing truth or dare, are you game'' he said now looking at me.

'' Sure that sounds fun '' Peter said. There was a little voice inside my head telling me that he was going to dare peter and I to do something.

I walked out he door after peter while Jasper was holding the door open he smiled at me and wink. I had to blush at that. When we got down to the living room there was already a circle formed in the middle of the room there was three spaces waiting for us when we got down stairs. I took my seat, a long with jasper and peter. And it was just my luck tat they where both sitting right across from me in he circle. but was happy that I was sitting next to Jacob.

'' So who is up first anyone wanna truth or dare me'' Emmett said. Noticing that he was had weed, it looked like he was enjoying it I want some. I reached my hand out towards the weed. '' Bella what would Edward think, what is the matter with you, your dumb go get you r own there on the table'' he said laugh at the look that was probably on my face. I wondered for a minute how it effected him but I got up and head to the table .

'' Are you sure you wanna do that Bella'' Jasper said.

'' Yeah I mean I have never did it before but why not start now'' I said in reply.

'' Well shoot get me one too'' I had to laugh at that and what surprised me is when peter said '' Me too'' Edward would never had let me near near that. I got them tossed a lighter and the stick to Jasper. I walk over to peter stopping behind him, bend my nee making my boobs touch his head. Placed the weed in his mouth and lit the lighter. I walked back to my spot sat down and lit mine and hopped to god that i did not cough and ruin the moment. I took a puff and gracefully blew it out my nose, and it worked.

''Who are you'' Seth said in shook.

Emmett said ''I like this Bella '' With a big grin.

'' Lucky duck'' this one surprised me the most coming from Jacob I playful hit. But he laughed and put his arm around me.

'' Okay truth or dare Jasper'' Peter said finally. That was a bad idea, I shoot peter a glare knowing that jasper would want to get us back. I hated that jasper said dare too.

'' I dare you too lick a toy'' No he did not just do that.

'' Where am I supposed to get one'' and I soon as jasper and Rosalie and Alice busted through the door holding one it was long.

'' We have one right here go on Jasper'' Alice said coming over to join the circle. When they walked behind peter they started poking out there boobs and shaking them mocking me.

''You little bitches that not funny'' I said laughing trying to be serious, they just laughed. I was surprised when Rosalie came over sat next to me and kissed me. I mean we where like best friends now but come on, not in front of peter. When I looked at him I saw lust in eyes, and then my phone went off telling me I have text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and it was from Alice and Rosalie I could tell because it was a picture of the both of them. I opened it.

ROSALIE- We are trying to help you go along with it.

ME- I dont need your help

ALICE- That little stunt you pulled earlier good but you have to step up your game.

BELLA- I dont even like him.

ALICE- Really dont lie to us I see the future Bella if you forgot a lot of things are going to happen

ROSAlLIE- Enough I want to see Jasper lick the dildo

I got off my phone and glared at rosalie.

''Awww Bella you know you love me'' she said trying to not get me so mad.

I took the dildo from Alice and through it up in the air and caught it. I laughed and poked Jacob with it he laughed to. Which made me laugh, which made all of us laugh. I think the weed was getting to us. But I finally threw it at Jasper he looked at it in disgusted.

'' The sooner you lick it, the faster it would be done'' Peter said in his hot voice. I started to feel myself being turned on but I shoock myself out of glaring at Jasper for sending it.

'' You'll pay for this'' Jasper said frowning putting the thing up to his face. And licking it so fast that I could not even see. It made me dizzy, I took another puff of weed and Jasper started turning pink,wow.

'' Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wwwwwwwoooooow I did no get to see thats no way fair'' I said slowly, this stuff was getting to me.

'' Bella I am not doing it again'' reaching over to take my weed I gave it to him I wanted a drink. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

'' hey hotty peter follow me'' I said when he got up from his spot and followed me eagerly. I was surprised Alice did not stop me.

'' so you think I am hot'' he ask ounce we got in the kitchen, I blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

''Your definitely not ugly '' I said still blushing.

''Right back at you'' I had to look like a tomato right now. I kept my head down poring a drink. '' look I'm sorry that I made jasper planed ways to embarrass us but I could not resisted it . And I think we need talk since we made out not even an hour ago.'' he said. But I did not want talk.

''I don't wanna talk and apology excepted'' I said walking paced him but I was stopped when I felt his arm rap around my waist. He leaned into whisper in my ear ''Be prepared Bella swan Jasper told me a lot about you and I think that we will have fun tonight'' this sent chills down my spine. He let me go and walked over to Rosalie and sat down.

'' Bella I have a feel that you are not going to like what Jasper is planning for you'' Alice said form my other side. And Rosalie started laughing like she was drunk.

''Is she drunk is that possible, Alice'' I said kind of alarmed.

''It is very possible Bella its strong enough to do that to us, but anyway you not going to like it at all'' and as soon as she said that jasper started talking. I felt a lump in my throat.

''Bella I dare you too give peter'' please dont be what i think it is '' Lap dance t a strip club we will be waiting in the cars. '' Peter shot out of nowhere looking like a child on Christmas morning. Did he really want this to happen. I ran upstairs to Edwards room, I could here Rosalie and Alice trailing right behind me.

I walked into Edwards room shut the door, but Rosalie shoe caught between he door and the wall. I just walked way knowing I was not going to win. Alice and Rosalie followed me to where Edward kept all of his pictures. And I saw the on of me and Edward taking a selfie after just being engaged at the meadow. I started to cry, knowing that what I was doin' was not right.

'' I made out with with Peter, if jasper did not walk through that door I would have done it with Peter. I know what Edward is doing and I still don't think he deserves to be cheated on. I mean look at my hand '' I said holding up the hand with the ring on it. '' we are engaged do to be married in 2 mouths '' I leaned in to Rosalie who put her arms around me, and Alice started rubbing soothing circles over my back.

'' Bella'' Alice started to say '' We are your sisters and we are your best friends and we want whats best for no matter what you decide to do we are here for you. To be honest everyone in the family dose not think it is right what Edward is doing to you. We hear him scream everyday about what you should and not be doing we feel for you Bella. We know you are scared of what will happen if you stand up to you, but know one really know what he will do. But we will be there to help you.'' Alice said and i could really here the honesty in her voice.

''I like Peter, but i barely know him'' I admitted.

''I think Peter likes you too, Bella '' Rosalie said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

'' Really?'' I said the tears started to to fade.

'' Really Bella now lets get you all dressed up'' Alice said leading me to her room.

While she and Rosalie where getting me all done up I had to ask the question that I was holding off.'' Alice why cant you see what is going to happen when I brake up with Edward'' I said alarmed at why she can't see it.

''Well I cant see because Jacob is going to be there and Jacob is wear wolf so yeah '' she said nervously..

'' Alice you know how I feel about what is going to happen if I tell Edward why didn't you tell me this before.'' I yelled sure that they could hear me from outside.

''Bella you have to calm down and you know that Edward loves you why would he do such things'' Rosalie said trying to calm me down.

''How do you know that Rosalie, I don't even feel like he loves me anymore. I feel as if he dose not want anyone to hurt me because he wants to be the one to do it. '' I tried to stop myself from saying it but I could not I just had to get it out. I felt Alice and Rosalie freeze. After a couple of minutes Alice said I was got up and fled from the room from the room not wanting to be around an of the Cullen's. when i got outside everyone frose and looked at me i could not see peter anywhere.

'' Where is peter'' I demanded,they just looked at me before pointing to the black Honda. I headed over there opened the passenger door and got in and shut the door. I just sat there waiting for him to say something, when he finally did I felt better.

'' Where to'' he said. I thought about it for a minute, I did not want anyone to see me in forks strip club.

'' Port Angela strip club'' I said after a minute of thinking. He started the the car and pulled out oft he long drive way. I could see the other cars following us in the mirror.

''So you look nice'' he said. I looked up the down finally seeing what I was wearing. I was wearing, the shortest black short shorts I have ever seen, I was also a black corset, that also made my boob look big, and black stelitoes, with I long black p-coat that was unbuttoned. Wow

''Thank you you know it is the first time I have been out of that house in a while.'' I said looking up at the window on to of the car.

'' You can do I know what you are thinking'' I smiled at him letting me do that, Edward would have said no and that I needed to be in a seat belt. I took off my heels, slid the window open. I was trying to be sexy so I put my foot in between his legs and the other on the seat, spreading them. I poked as much of my body out of the window, it was at my waist. I could the other cars that left with us.

'' Crank that music up'' I yelled and he put the radio on and my favorite song ain't it fun by paramore came on. I was letting the breeze go through my hair, and I was singing the song . Then I saw Rosalie and Alice poke there heads out of there windows . Rosalie car had no to so that was awesome and Alice had a window in top too. they turned on there radios and the same song came on. A buses and cars passed by us on the high way and they honked there horns and whistled. I was having the time of my life.

'' SUCK ON THIS EDWARD'' I yelled and took of my cout, and let everyone see me and my corset. I was twirling the jacket all over the place in the breeze. And I could here peter screaming out he window too, he had wined down all the windows in the car.

Everyone was singing and screaming and having a nice time. When I felt Peters hand on my leg, slowly traveling up. I grabbed his hand, and put it right in between my legs. I looked down to see him already looking at me I smiled and so did he.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY A VIEWER- ARABELLA WHITLOCK THANKS SO MUCH. ENJOY .**

His hands where still on me I saw the cars go on the side of so I quickly shoved his hands away. And looked to see if anyone had saw, luckily no one did. We where pulling into the parking lot so I put myself back in along with Rosalie and Alice. I pushed the ceiling window back, since my foot was still on his seat. I put my other foot on the middle compartment, took my foot from on his seat on the ground on the other side of the car. I slowly removed myself from the car making sure that my boobs brushed his face. That was quite graceful i thought to my self.

He got out the car and walked beside on the side walk. I saw Alice and Rosalie from the corner of my eyes giving me a thumbs up. We where about to enter the club when we heard some one from behind us call peters name. We turned to see someone in the corner of the parking lot coming towards us, peter stood in front of me.

When he came closer he relaxed and everyone went to go meet him when exchanged there hellos. He got a glimpse of me he pushed Jasper aside and walked wanted up to me.

''And who might this be I am Garrett '' he said picking up my hand and kissed it, I blushed. He stepped a little closer to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I took the tiniest step back not wanting to be rude.

'' I am Bella, Edwards ex '' I said trying to be brave '' I don't believe we have met''

'' No no we have not but I would really like to get to know you better Bella '' he said looking at my tits.

'' No thank nice to meet you '' I said then turned around making sure my hair went in his face and walked way with Alice and Rosalie. When we got inside, there was a lot of people walking around the lights, and waitresses in skimpy out fits. The neon lights made everything look cool and paired nicely with my pale skin.

'' Bella Rosalie and Alice are going to get you a spot on stage'' we will be right back, I did not like the idea of being left alone in this place. I looked for the boys and saw them over at the bar. When I was walking towards them they caught sight of me and motioned me to go over there. I sat in between Jasper and Peter.

''O Bella are you ready for the dare, I knew it would be perfect pay back after what you made me do. '' Jasper said making me glare. I turned to peter, knowing that we had to talk but as soon as he was going to say something. Garret stepped in between the both of us.

'' o Bella, roses are red, violets are blue, ill tell you one thing I want to have sex with you'' he said still looking at my chest. I saw peters hand on his arm and then peter was pushing him away, '' Yeah that's enough for you ' he said smiling his sweet smile.

''So Bella you excited I know I am ?'' Peter said. does it look like I am excited.

'' Its going to suck and swallow so please prepare yourself '' I said regretting it.

'' Your going to suck and sallow or the dance and either one I am sure you are not going to I happen to be enjoying your teasing and this I am sure is going to be nice.'' he said drink is beer.

'' Well I don't care but I was planning to get tipsy so it does not feel so bad'' I said motioning the bartender over to me when he got where I was I asked'' An I have 4 sex on the beaches please'' he replied with a '' Right up''

''Wow are you going to drink that all on your own'' he said laughing.

''No we are both going to be drunk up there, wait it might take more to get you drunk'' I said yelling to the bartender to get us 3 more.

''Well okay that's cool with me'' Edward would never say that, he is really letting me do what I want. I just had to ask.

''Really you would let me do that Edward would have scolded me'' I said remembering when I asked him if I could go out.

'' Well I am not him you are grown women and he is not your father'' I was nodding while he spoke. When our drinks arrived we drank them all in silence until Rosalie and Alice came up to us.

''Okay you guys are all set to go up now enjoy the both of you '' they said trying to keep a strait face but failing. I made sure that my jacket was on right, grabbed Peter's hand and headed to where the stage was there was already chair up there .Wow

We walked up the stairs and I pushed peter into the chair and ripped of my jacket throwing it into the crowd. I bent my nees, my legs still together and then very smoothly and fastly opened my legs wide touching myself. I saw his mouth drop and I could hear the crowd cheering. I got back up and walked close to him turn around bending down to sit on his lap. I reached back and touching his neck, slowly rising my chest up to show off by boobs. I heard the crowd holler knowing they they wanted more.

''Touch me '' I softly whispered in his ear. He did as he was told, and rubbed me from my legs all the way up . I moaned loudly making she everyone could her it.

'' I might love you'' he said while I was still dancing.

'' I might love you too lets end this and go back to the car'' I said pulling away.

'' I'm ready if your ready baby'' that is what I wanted to hear. I grabbed his hand and walked off the stage headed to the door out if this place. That's when Garrett put his arm around me, as if I even liked him. But peter stepped in and pushed him off of me and told him to stay away.

Emmett and Jacob where there when they saw me they started laughing there asses off and yelling things like good luck and have a nice time. We just ignored them, and walked through the door.

But I guess he just could not wait until we got I the car he pushed me up against the wall and he picked me up. The kiss was so pationet and strong, I ran out of breath soon and had to pull away. While he was kissing my neck, I saw Edward standing in there staring at us until he pushed both of us down I rolled a little more than peter.

While peter was trying to see if I was okay. Edward grabbed him and threw him back far.

''Bella I thought I told you to stay in the house'' he said pushing me up against the wall to hard, I could feel the the bruises forming.

''Edward stop your hurting me '' I said in pain me. He pressed down harder and raised me higher. I could feel the scratches on my back. ''some one help me'' I yelled out in pain and in no time Rosalie and emmett had Edward down and I dropped to the ground on my back I moaned in pain.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted up by Alice. She softly laid me on my tummy in the backseat of her car because of the injuries on my.

She called Carlisle and told him to prepared his stuff for Bella. I was luck that Alice had a change of pants in her car. Before we got in the house she changed my pants in seconds. She carried me in the house handing me over to Carlisle. I felt the breeze in my hair as he ran up the stairs but it stung the cuts on my back. He laid me on my tummy and took off my top. I blushed as i thought about what he might think of the top.

'' Oh my '' he said in surprise as he looked at my back. This alarmed me what was wrong with me.

'' Alice who did this and how did it happen?'' Carlisle asked while, cleaning up my back and it stung like hell. I was trying not to cry.

'' I don't know what happened all I saw was Bella on the ground and Edward being held down by Emmett and Rosalie.'' I could here him gasp at the possibility that his dearest son did it.

'' Bella dear what happened, if you don't mind me asking'' Carlisle asked in a pained voice. I blushed I did not want to tell but I knew I had to even if it was a question.

''I kissed peter and Edward saw and he went off on me. I was pushed down to the ground on back my back by Edward then he picked me up and pushed me up against the brick wall.'' I was crying by now but Carlisle encouraged me to on. '' I told him to stop and that he was hurting me but it only made him angrier and he pushed me harder on the wall and pushed me higher so that me back grinder on the wall'' I finished tears rolling down my face harder.

'' Im so sorry Bella I knew that he was controlling, but I did not know that he would do that to you I am truly sorry Bella '' he said holding my hand.

''That's what you meant earlier Bella I am sorry that i did not realize earlier.'' she said sounding like she could cry also .

'' It okay it is not your fault'' I said meaning what I said. I felt something poke me in the arm and I started to feel dizzy. But before I could fall asleep I heard him tell me good night.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was lying on me side facing the wall. I look down to see a humongous band aid rapped on my back, I could see it on my sides. I sat up my back acing from last night, I looked around to see peter sitting on the side of bed.

I waved said '' hello Peter Pan '' I heard chuckles from all over the room, I looked around to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. I waved at all and they wished me a good morning.

''where is Jasper and Emmett '' I asked knowing that Edward could not be anywhere near. they looked at me before anyone spoke.

''Edward wants to see you and we just don't trust him around you so emmett and Jasper are making sure that he does not get anywhere near you'' as Carlisle finished I nodded my head at the situation. But I think Edward was close because I could here him screaming '' WHERE IS MY BELLA I NEED TO SEE HER '' everyone was quiet '' LET ME GO'' .

''Bella did you happen to hear that'' Esme asked walking over to me, I nodded my head know if I spoke my voice would crack in fear.

'' he is closer then I thought'' some one whispered. But jasper came in through the door, his shirt was torn.

'' Edward said that he was not going to hurt her I could feel his feelings, we don't think that he is going to hurt her'' he said fast but made sure that i could hear.

Then Alice spoke '' I don't see anything about him hurting her, but it could be a trick'' she said her eyes glossing over

'' we will just stick close by the house and if he does anything you will see it and we will be there'' Carlisle said, i could tell by peters face that he did not like the idea, but had to go along with it. '' Bella dear do you wish to see Edward also'' Carlisle asked me, I nodded my head and said a quick yes . I would be good for a good closer, I agree.

''okay then we will go get Edward, Bella just call any of our names if any thing happens. we will give you your privacy '' everyone filled out of the room. Telling me that I was going to be okay except peter, he stayed behind.

''Bella I know I have not had I chance to tell you my feelings for you but I really do like you. And I was for us to be together, and I was wondering if you felt the same for me.'' he finished looking at me from his long eye lashes.

'' of course I like you I feel the same way. But I really have to to take care of Edward'' I said sliding out of bed and being sure that I did not hurt may back. I was glad that someone had dressed me in a really big black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. It was kinda cute.

I walked down stairs Peter next to me when we reached the end of the stairs he kissed me and then he was gone. My face was red and my heart was beating faster. all of the was ruined when Edward showed up.

'' you little slut, how could you do that to me '' I was hurt by his word, but I was determined to not let it show. And the fact that I was scared hell, I backed up as he walked forward.

'' I think the questions is how couldn't I have do that to you, Edward.'' soon enough my back was against my arm and my back was still sore. He cupped my face with his hand, I felt his hand go under my shirt. ''Edward stop it don do this'' I was wondering why nobody was coming for me as his hands slipped in to my pant. Jacob why did he have to come now. I was about to scream for help when he covered my mouth with his free hand and shushed me.

Next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor. My back hurt like crazy, his hand traveling towards my flyer. When they got there he unbuttoned it, and pulled them down. I started to move around as much as possible to get from under him. But it was like having a low rider on top of you. I felt his hand grasp my inside thigh, when he let go he was unbuttoning his flyer. His hand loosened as he need two hands.

''ROSALIE'' I screamed her name not really thinking. ''Edward I don't want to be with you'' when I said that I felt his hand come down hard on my eye. I blanked out.

ROSALIE POV

As soon as I heard my name being called. I knew that something was terribly wrong, I went ran fast to where Bella was. My family following close behind me, when we got here it was to late. Edward hand came down on Bella face she looked dead as her head went limp to the side re where still running when we saw this through the glass walls. I heard my family gasp from behind me. I picked up my past, and when we finally got there saw more than we wanted to to see, but managed to get Edward out of the house. Bella was spread out all over the floor on her back. Her shirt was ridden up just below here bra, but her pant where off. And she had a black eye from when he hit her, he truly was a mad man. But worst of all a hand print on her upper, inner thigh and she had scratches on her lower stomach coming from out her under where.

I knew how it felt to have this done to you, but I was grateful he did not get very far enough to where he would rape her but this was very close, TO CLOSE.

As they worked on her I wondered why Alice did not see this.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS. ENJOY.**

ROSALIE POV

I watch as Bella sleep in the bed, Peter and I have been sitting next to her the whole time she was asleep. I called the rest of the family in for a meeting, except Edward because he was a bastered.

They all filed into the guest room where there where monitors and other medical stuff to make sure nothing happened.

'' what is it that you would like to talk to us all about, dear '' Esme said in here loving tone.

'' I was just wondering why Alice did not see when Bella got attacked by Edward, I mean no shape sifters where around so whats the deal '' i said looking strait at Alice, she looked a little nervous. I could hear my family murmuring in agreement, looking at here as I did.

She thought about it for a minute, before speaking '' okay I am just going o be honest here I do not want Bella to go with peter anymore. she belongs with Edward she is a little slut who needed to learn a lesson. I am on Edward side, I did not tell you because she needed to get what she deserved'' her words hurt me A lot how could she. I growled at her and so did peter and Emmett.

'' stop it, she should not be judged for her beliefs'' Esme said. was she kidding me '' but this is unacceptable, I am sorry Alice I love you but you need to leave '' Esme finished, Carlisle gesturing to the door.

''fine I will leave who ever agrees that Bella is a slut you can come with me'' what a bitch. Everyone in the room moved to stand around Bella's bed while slept, even Jasper.

'' Jasper how could you'' she said sounding like she was going to cry.

'' I am sorry Alice, I love you and I will always love you but nobody deserves to go through what Bella almost went through'' I was really proud of jasper usually Alice hand him rapped around her it little fingers but now he was being a man.

'' fine'' she said march out of the room. We stood there for while before Bella gave signs that she was going to get up. We would have to tell her the news.

EDWARD POV

That little slut she turned my whole family against me, except Alice. She is so lucky they came or I would have her hard. There was not any regret for me punching the little slut.

I finally came close to the reservation where Jacob was currently. Doing the night check for his home. They finally caught sight of the me and surrounded me I made sure not to crouch because they would attack and kill me.

'' I just came here to worn Jacob about Bella's health '' I said knowing I was the one who caused it.

_Jacob do you mind being alone with this leech_

_Sure I am staying in wolves mode got it leech I_ quickly nodding my head want to get it over with. The rest of the pack trotted off

'' Jacob we are trying to get back at peter for taking away Bella'' I said trying to sound convincing

_Why would I want to help you _

'' Bella was going to go to you when she dumped me but peter took her away'' I said hoping he did not see through my lie.

_That little leech how could he._

'' I know but are you game '' I said

_I am game._

I will get Bella for leaving me, I will make her suffer. I am going to ride her.


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

When I woke up I could not see anything out of my right eye and it hurt a little when I blinked. I raised my hand up to my eye and it was swollen. That's when I felt the pain in my thigh, I gasp in pain. I pulled the covers off of me to see what it was, I gasped in shook as I saw the hand print between my legs and the scratch coming out of my girl boxer.

I looked around surprised as the light hit my eyes, I flinched away in pain. Someone handed me sunglasses, I quickly put them on to stop the pain. I tried again looking up but slower this time, I was relieved that it only hurt when I blinked.

I had to ask the question that was on my mind '' how did this happen?'' I asked anyone who would answer me.

''Bella you really don't remember Edward did this too you '' it was Rosalie who answered she took my hand in hers. it all came flooding back to me, he almost raped me that son of a bitch.

''wheres Peter" I said.

'' he left a long time ago to go and kick Edwards ass '' Emmett said shaking his head, in pity of Edward.

That's when peter bust through the door the door looking quite panicked. Jasper sent calming feeling to peter to calm him down.

'' what happened brother'' Jasper said still trying to calm him down.

'' he has a an army'' he said in a pleading voice.

'' what do you mean he has an army''

'' he has 4 shape shifters on his side and 3 vampires. He is planning to kill us'' he said finally getting self control, and looking like he was going to KILL someone. '' he lies been lying to all of them trying to get them to come and kill all.

'' oh Edward '' Esme and Carlisle said at the same time, it would have been funny if people where not trying to kill us all.

'' wheres Alice'' I said after a minute of thinking about if we could pull through it. Peter walked over to my bed knelt down, and took my hand in his.

'' I am sorry to tell you this but, Alice has gone to the other side with Edward'' that's why they did not come, for me. i could have died and worst of all, he would have left me to live through what he was close to doing. I blacked out at the thought of it.

24 HOURS LATER

I woke up in a dark room, hand cuffed to a bed.

'' hello '' I said before gaining my senses that I was in danger, that was stupid. I herd a door open and I was aware of not being alone.

'' Bella your finally awake how wonderful '' I knew the familiar voice it was the voice of Edward, I was instantly was scared.

'' Bella I hope you know what is coming for you since you did turn my family against me, and now I cant stay there anymore. You know I am with Tanya, right... no well she is helping me keep off my family, and did I mention that Jacob is n my team oh I just love knowing that you are going to what I have planned for you young lady'' he said he sounded crazy, insane. he was now standing in front of me.

'' stand up slut'' I did as I was told and stood up, he roughly pinned me to he wall. Putting his head to my, neck I did not like where this was going to not at all. He grasp my breast, murmuring things into my neck that where so dirty I did not want to think about it.


	9. Chapter 9

peter pov

At least Garrett was nice enough to leave Edwards side and help me get Bella. He did like her, but I could not believe that the dosh bag really created an army just because Bella left him for me.

We where now headed to the room that held Bella and the idiot. I busted in thought the door seeing that he was touch Bella inappropriately, I rushed over to them and ripped Edward off of Bella. He was so surprised that I had managed to rip Edwards leg off. He screamed in pain, that what he gets for being such a perv towards Bella. garret rushed towards me helping me tear him limb by limb. We set him on fire and got Bella, and left.

When we got to where the Cullen's where being held by newborn we found all of the newborns dead, there where purple ash lying in one big pile as they threw other limbs and heads in there.

We set Bella on the ground while Carlisle checked for any damage but found none. I was so thankful that she was okay.

I looked around to see jasper clutching his arm. and hissing in pain I walked over to him and say that he had gotten bitten that was classical jasper.

Rosalie pov

We where now returned to our home, packing up and getting ready to relocate in Canada. Far enough away that know one would find us I hope .

Bella was fully heeled and i was happy that she was happy. body was really the same though, between Edward and Alice being gone. Jasper sat and sulked about how he missed Alice, but to be honest i really do think that Alice would come to here senses and come back to us. She really was wrong and so was Edward, but Edward could never return now he was gone, dead.

I ran up the stairs to where Bella was getting ready to go.

''are you ready? '' I asked, hoping she did not cry or anything.

'' I am ready but something needs to be done'' she said holding up gasoline and maches with spray paint.

''this is why I love you Bella, I will ride with you to the base ball clearing Emmett will bring the Volvo we will all meet there.'' I said walking out to the door to tell the family the good plans. We headed tot he parking lot where Bella was just entering we put all our clothes and treasured stuff in the trunks of our cars and headed to the clearing.

I hoped to in the drivers seat and Bella got in the passengers. i could see that she missed peter but he had to take another car with other stuff in it.

We pulled at he clearing Emmet parked the Volvo right next to where i parked the Austin Martin the cars not caring to

We got out of the cars, not bothering to to them off. We let Bella do the honers of poring the gasoline on the two cars and light it up.

I grabbed Bella along with everybody else I climbed the tree all the way to the top and watched as the flames blew up the car.

'' its beautiful, its all he ever cared about. All he ever loved, I love he feeling of hurting him the way he hurt the all of you and I. I am glad that I am Encounter Peter, because with out peter I would have married that son of a bitch. I would not have met someone as sweet, smart ans sexy like you. I love you all and I am sorry about Edward absurdity, but I love every single one of you and especially Peter.'' if I could cry I would out how beautifully she worded her feelings for everyone. I dropped us to the ground and we where on our way to Canada to start new lives

**THIS IS NOT THE END I KNOW MY STORY'S ARE GETTING SHORTER BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING ME. OH YEAH IF YOU LISTEN TO HUMAN BY CHRISTINA PERRI WHILE READING IT SOUNDS VERY NICE. THANKS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella pov

Peter and I had gotten our own car on the way to Canada, since Peter cam with one suit case and I came with two we did not have to get a truck. We got an electrical Honda accord.

Since we where moving everyone wanted there time alone with there mates we all took different routes. Jasper taking one even farther because he was dry sobbing, I truly feel sorry for him.

" I am so sorry he did that to you, please forgive me for letting him get to you twice. I love you." I took his hand in mine and giving his hand a tight squeeze so that hr knows that, this is the last time I am going to say it.

" Peter I love you and I will always love you and I forgive you and please stop asking me that question" I said slightly smiling.

" I know but even though he probably did not feel so strongly in love. He kept you safe and did not leave you alone. And trust me I am not going to go all Edward on you" I had to laugh at this one.

" Peter he was one of the reasons why I almost kill my self so please do not feel bad for me I love you sweetie and ounce again I will always love you with all of my heart " I said taking hold of his hand.

"I love you too and I would like to have someone time with you if you don't mind'' he said with that lust in his voice, I am mean how could i resist. He is just so hot.

'' Well if you want to just pull over and we can get started'' I say knowing he would go with it. He pulled over in to a trail going in to the woods and got out the car took me in the back seat.

Peter POV

I took here in the back seat, I as hovering over her.I started kissing her and unbuttoning her pant, she moaned in pleasure I loved it when she did that. I put both of her legs on my shoulders, I leaned in to kiss her and her legs bending at my movement. Flexible just how i like it.

But this was short lived when Rosalie opened the door.

'' You bitches need to hurry we are all trying to get there before two days and you guys are holding us up. So if I where you I would hurry your virgin and vampires asses up before I bring everyone down here'' she shut the door and walked up back to her car, to where emmett was i could hear them both laughing t what she said.

We where on the road by now Bella was in the backseat laying down, when I got a call from Rosalie telling e that Esme and Carlisle where going to go a head so we all could get Bella something to eat. Turns out they did that along time ago, an it also turns out that we could have kept on going in the woods they just wanted to embarrass us.

We pulled into a McDonald and I picked Bella out of the car and went inside. everyone was waiting for us at table they where all snickering. My I know went off, we waked over there.

'' Bella I dare you to go up to the cashier lady and -'' but Emmett was cut short when Bella interrupted.

'' I know I was thinking the same thing do the McDonald rap yes lets go '' she was way more up for this than I would have thought and what is the McDonald rap.

Bella POV

I walked up to the blonde haired lady and smiled.

''Hi welcome to McDonald how may I help you '' she was sweet I was surprised that I was not sweating bullets right now.

'' I have a long order so please listen carefully'' I said while Emmett started to do the beat with his hand on the counter.

Then I started to rap when I heard the first beat go by '' I need a double cheese burger, just hold the lettuce don't me frontin' son no seeds on the bun, we be up in the drive thru, order for two, gotta craven for a number nine like my shoe we need some chicken up in here, in this dizzle, for rizzle my nizzle, extra salt on the frizzle, doctor pepper my brother another for your mother, double double super size and on forget the '' I finished cant believing that I did that, I started laughing along with everyone else. But then the manager old us to get out we did not want any trouble so we left. When we got out I was mad I did not get my food.

'' I am fucking hungry '' I said trying to be serious but totally failed.

'' Where did you learn that song and we will get you something to eat '' he said walking to the chilies across the street. I had an idea.

'' Well me and Emmett where looking through YouTube and we found the song, of course emmett grasped it before I did but I got it after a while.'' I say smiling at the memory.

'' And truth or dare everyone'' I said knowing they would go along with everyone said dare except Rosalie who knew she was fucked.

'' I dare you all to have a full dinner at Chilies'' knowing they hate human food and are repulsed by it.

'' No no no no no bitchy Bella are not doing squat that has to do with human food '' Rosalie said making her face up. I could feel fuming behind me.

'' A dare is a dare you all choose dare and now we have to do it'' I said crossing the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

I was walking across the street lugging a not so happy peter with me. I walked into the restaurant, along with everybody else. The waiter came over to us and smiled at peter I did not like her so far.

'' Welcome to chilies my name is Lindy I will be your waitress for today, how many are I your party. '' she said looking and only speaking to Peter, and holding her hand out to shake. I mean could she not see that he had his hand around me, seriously.

He removed his hand from and shook her was walking a little closer than I even thought she was aloud to step. The bitch.

'' We have a total of five I think we would like to be seated now'' I said as nicely as possible. She glared at me and Peter whispered in my ear '' don't worry'' I knew he would stick to is word.

She was swinging her hips so hard, did she really think that was attractive. I looked up at peter to see him looking at me I smiled.

But what really got me was when she tripped and I started to laugh out loud not caring to hurt her feelings. I heard everyone else laughing as well we came to a stop and we took our seats.

Jasper sat on the head of the table and the couples sat on either side of the table.

'' That was something else wasn't it'' Emmett said still laughing he was so mean sometimes. The waitress came back this time not so condescending.

''So have you all decided what you wanted to drink'' she said sweetly glaring at me, bittersweet.

''We will have 5 beers and 5 margaritas.'' Rosalie said, Lindy wrote all of this down and asked us for our IDs. I started to get nervous but they all handed there IDs over. I felt Peter slip me a something under the table I looked and it was and ID. I quickly handed it over to the lady and she looked at me and it and gave me it back. I could not believe that it worked

''Are all of yours fake'' I said, I astonished.

'' Yurp we are underage get over it, Bella how do you think we got you in the strip club?'' Rosalie said looking at her menu. the waitress came back gave us our drinks and asked us what we wanted.

'' I will have a Mushroom Ravioli '' I said thinking of the first time I went out with Edward. Oh god.

''I will have a Texas Buffalo Chicken Salad'' said Jasper obviously.

'' Can I have a Shrimp Pasta'' Rosalie said I knew she would not like it but I did it was good.

Then Emmett said '' May I please have a medium rare hamburger'' oh he was smart surprisingly. I heard Jasper say something under his breath about how he should have got that and Rosalie cursed.

Peter was smart to wait until the end he got what Emmett got and the waitress was on her way.

'' Your so lucky I love you Emmett '' Rosalie said bunching him in the arm, Emmett flinched and whimpered.

'' I am happy with what I got I am not a pussy like Peter and Emmett here '' he said looking quite happy but he has not been the same since Alice left. Emmett and Peter did not care they high fived each other and shouted.

'' SHUT UP'' said the lady from the table two down from us she was not with anyone.

'' YOU SHUT UP YOUR JUST MAD YOU AIN'T GOT ANYONE'' Rosalie said standing up, Emmett pulled her down and the lady went back to eating her food sadly.

''You are so mean Rosalie look at her'' I scolded Rosalie.

'' I don't care she should have not said anything'' I just shock my head and said that she was not right. I felt peter touch my leg and I looked at him and smiled. I kissed and he kissed me back. Our lips danced together in a perfect movement he slipped his hands in to my pants and it felt so nice. I moaned in satisfactory.

''Are you guys seriously going to have sex right in front of us in a restaurant in front of the waitress'' Rosalie said i mean why didn't she say that before. We quickly separated and saw the food placed in front of us.

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. I saw peter pull out his phone and text someone, then my phone went off . I looked at it it was from peter I opened it.

Peter

Now I am going to have your sweet juices on my food baby and inside of me cant wait for more.

I text him back...

I cant wait to have your juices all over me tonight hotel time hotel time

I sent it to see Jasper leaning over to see ans he laughed at both text.

'' Jasper don't tell anybody '' but it was to late he said it in vampire speed. I wanted to kill him. Rosalie and Emmett laughed like crazy people, but emmett stopped.

''That's a great idea we will all get our own rooms and Jasper can masturbate'' Emmett said everyone was laughing except Jasper who punched Emmett in the face. Ha.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

'' Yeah Emmett that's what you get for messing with my boyyyyy '' I said putting a lot of 'e' on the end of boy so it sounded like 'boeeeeeeeee' yeah I am cool like that.

'' He is the one that told us'' Emmett said rubbing the spot where Jasper punched I him I just noticed that.

''So punch him back'' I said, in a poker voice and I made my face look poker face. Jasper flinched for a minute but noticed that Emmett was not going to do anything. As soon as he relaxed Emmett punched him hard in the face.

You could see Jasper fuming but you could also see him making irrelevant deep breaths he looked like he was going to snap.

I put my hand on his shoulder '' This is neither the place or time, Jasper'' I said thinking that he was over reacting, but every time Emmett hit him he always hit him back. Anyway.

'' Well ya'll going to eat, and no super speed eating'' I said but it was to late they all gobbled it down they looked like they brushed there teeth and then bit into a lemon.

I started eating it was awkward. Jasper could sense it and leaned in to me staring my down and the rest followed. Except Peter who told them to stop but hey would not so he slapped all of there faces back. They all smacked him back, i had to laugh the absurdity the situation. I laughed because I was in love with Peter. I laughed because I loved these people. I laughed at life, I laughed at everything. I was laughing out of control. I was laughing like a mad women and I did not care that all of them where looking at me like I was crazy.

I have been through enough shit already and I just wanted to live do what I always wanted to do something. What could possibly go wrong my philosophy, my logic is that nothing could go wrong. I have vampires at my side. No boom, no machine gun no, nobody could get past us we where awesome. This is my a-team and if I do die they can change me, but I did not want that anymore. The day will come. The day where I had to not fight fate, but I will have to summon it and take in fate that has come to me.

I got myself out of my trans of what is my plan in life I knew that I was not going to let anyone get in my way. All the sudden i did not feel hungry.

''This is the plan you guys are my a-team and I am your a-team. We will have the best time of our lives we will blow money we will drink we will get stoned we will survive. '' I looked around the table they looked like they agreed. They where nodding there heads and had that face of bravery.

'' We don't need Edward, we don't need anyone but our selves we will have more fun than we have ever had'' I said I knew we where being outrageous with it but we only have one life well a hell of a long life but that was okay. Our chest were rising our heads where getting higher, our shoulders where going back and our minds where getting better.

I lead them from the table we left 1,000 dollars and the change would be for Lindy.

We went to the police store where they get all of there stuff. We only got gun vest or what ever the hell you call them and then we went o Wal-mart. This was going to take a long time to do.

We got spray paint, purple plain shirts, white helmets, nee pads, and elbow pads, and purple and black fabric paint.

We rented out a place and got down to work. By the time we finished do to super vampires speed I slept through most of it, it was a day gone by.

WE LOOKED AMAZING IN OUR SUITS AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE EMMETT GOT THE PURPLE PAINT GUNS BUT IT WAS COOOOOOOOOOOL AS HELL.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR WANT TO BE IN STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Peter POV

I was all for the A-team thing I love the gear, we will look super bad ass walking around in these like an a-team. I thought Bella was super super bad ass for coming up with such an awesome idea like so. I also that she looked super super duper bad ass in the out fit. We went in the living room in the house that we would be renting for the next couple of days. I was going to put a lock on the door before anyone interrupted V-Bella and P-Peter time.

''Well it looks like we are going to have to have to leave early, Carlisle and Esme said that we had to do back because they where having a welcome home party. Some of Carlisle's friends and Esme's friends where going to be there.'' Rosalie said, we groaned at the news '' Wait there is more the Denali clan are going to be there except Tanya and we all no why and are you up for some more wonderful news.'' We just murmured in agreement wanting the conversation to be over'' There are going to be a bartender there so at least we can have a little fun and I am going to bring weed so yeah '' We applauded at this, and got up and packed.

We ended up paying some kid 10,000 dollars to take pictures of us and they where amazing.

Bella POV

Our group was awesome we opened the tops to our car and popped out before. The night I realized that I liked Peter and he pocked his head out the side. Rosalie did the same as me and Emmett and Jasper did the same as Peter. We took pictures but then we left the boy with an extra 1,000 dollars for good nature he was screaming all the way home.

I let the breeze go through my hair and I loved it I felt free. I felt free with my family in our gear we ended up signing people because they thought we where awesome and famous. We where not but we did it anyways.

On the way there we went to a concert, we walked in gave them our tickets. I did not know who it was, but Peter told me that it was one of my favorite bands. First it was just people dancing and lights and balloons flashing everywhere I could not see who it was but I could hear the music.

It was Sleeping With A Friend by Neon Tree, I loved this song but I could not see anything. I sighed but still danced and sang. Next thing I knew I was being lifted off my feet I screamed for who ever it was to put me down. I realized that it was Peter and I was on his shoulders.

I liked it up here he looked up and smiled at me I smiled back and kissed him. I looked to Rosalie and saw that she was on Emmett's shoulders and Jasper was taking pictures.

We took an awesome Selfie and focused on the music again it changed to everybody talks, this was my jam.

We left the concert and headed on the road again next stop we where going to the meet and greet for neon lights.

We had gotten 3 CDs for the road one for everybody. I pocked my head out of the ceiling window and screamed '' ON 3 PUT ON YOUR CDs 1 2 3'' they obeyed and we where listening to the same music louder and all at ounce.

Hey baby won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

We living the dream...


	14. Chapter 14

To night it was my birthday, so we where going out to celebrate. We where not going to where our gear but Rosalie insisted I where something showy.

She put me in purple Short Short's that really should be under wear. She also gave me a black long sleeved Peplum top, pink an purple accessories and black heels that where not very tall. So I guess it was not that bad.

I walked out of the room to find Peter siting on the couch in the hotel room that should be a mansion.

He got up when he saw me and ran over to me, and I hugged the man I was in love with. He bent down to my ear and whispered.

'' Happy birthday beautiful '' I kissed him him and he kissed me back. But then took a step back, and gave me a silly smile.

'' I have a surprise for you'' he said batting his lashes now, it was funny.

'' What and where is'' I demanded in playful voice.

'' You will just have to wait and see, is everybody ready'' Peter said yelling the last part. Everybody replied 'yes' and we where out the door.

We where headed to some club that I knew nothing of . Sitting next to Peter on my birthday was all i really wanted.

'' So Bells how old are you really you never told me and nobody else has told me either'' he said wow I thought that he already knew.

'' Okay I will tell you if you tell me what age you where when turned'' I said wanting to know his age as well.

'' Okay I was changed at the age of 21 and now you '' he said now S was scared to tell him how old was turning he might not want me anymore.

''You will just have to wait until the we sing Happy Birthday'' I said laughing nervously. He looked at me weird I am going to have to talk to Rosalie.

''What are you like 16 or something'' he said in attempt to lighten the mood. But I was flattered that he would think that.

'' Do I really look 16?'' I say batting my eyelashes, he just laughed.

''You look older than that but not in a bad way but I really am curious how old are you?" he said serious now '' I won't love you any less I mean I am way way way older than you either way''

'' Okay then at the restaurant why did you cover up for me, if you did not know'' I said myself curious now.

'' I thought you where just kidding and Charlie said you could not have one'' he said looking really shocked.

'' I am over the age where he can not tell me what to do''I said matter a factly. I did not know we had pulled up to the bar he put the car in park. I jumped out the car knowing it was no use since he was a vampire. But when I looked back he looked depressed. I just kept on running to where Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie where.

'' I know Bella, you have to tell Peter how old you are come on I know you have never dated an older guy but you are now and I mean out of all those years do you really think that he would care out of all those years'' Rosalie said almost to fast for me to catch what she said.

'' How did you know'' I asked.

'' We are vampires Bella how can we miss that'' Emmett screamed. Jasper slapped him and told him to 'shut up'.

'' We are not singing happy birthday and that is that'' I said walking over to where Peter was. Looked sad I went in to give him a hug but he did not hug me back.

I backed up and looked into his eyes they looked far away and hurt.

'' Bella I love you and I would never hurt you but it hurts me that you do not trust me to know how old you are and to still love you '' he says. Is that really how he felt that I did not trust him.

'' I do trust you and if you really want to know how old I am... you will see when we sing happy birthday'' I said, dragging him behind me in to the bar.

When I walked in there was a table with purple and black decorations and it said happy birthday Bella on it. And people all over dancing.

I turned around and gave everyone a big hug. Then they started singing happy birthday and everyone else int he bar tagged along. And the cake came out P grabbed Peter and laughed while Rosalie patted my back to the beat.

Finally the song was over and I blew the candles and everyone applauded. next was what I was waiting for the count down of how old I was. I looked up at peter to see him hanging on every word they said when they got to 19 I yelled stop. Peter reaction was not what I expected. He dragged me to the table to sit and looked at me smiling that smile I love so dearly.

'' Was that so bad ?'' he says. I had to admit it was not.

'' No I thought you would want me to be your age'' I was laughing wile I said that, he laughed along with me.

'' Trust honey boo boo you will never in your life be my age '' he said acting like a girl. '' Now I have some thing for you so close your eye '' he said I did as I was told and closed my eyes, with in seconds he told me to open them. Opening my eyes I gasped he had a promise ring. I put my hand out and he slipped it on my right right ring finger. He had one to mine said ' Peter's girl' and his said ' Bella's man'. '' one day I hope to put a ring on your other ring finger. but its to soon i want to take it slow and enjoy the time with my girl '' he said moving in for a kiss I happily gave it to him. Then I felt something hit the both of us, it splattered all over us. I opened my eyes to see that we where cover in flour I looked at peter to see him laughing he was covered in flour from head to tow.

I started laughing too we mouth looked like snow men. I looked around and Emmett was holding a Jupiter sized bucket in his hand and laughing. Rosalie and Jasper along with him that had to be the second time he laughed since Alice left. I picked up the flour that was in my lap and threw it back at him. He stopped laughing and said..

'' This means war '' OOOOHHH BOY.


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS TO ALL MY THE REVIEWS. AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME PLEAS TAKE A LOOK AT OTHER NEW STORY. IT IS CALLED SOMEONE. THANKS.

After getting kidded out of the bar for having a flour war. We went to another club, the night was still long. This one was a strip club, but I was not a very big fan of giving lap dances. Peter was shit out of luck if he thought he was going to get one from me.

'' Bella, how do you feel about getting a lap dance to day'' Emmett said sitting down next to me at the bar. Was he crazy.

'' I feel as if I don't want one'' I said with an attitude.

'' Well how do you feel I it was a girl doing it'' he said, waiting for my answer.

'' Emmett who are you Edward it old you I do don't want to do it. It is my birthday and you are not going to tell me what to do.'' I said and turned around to drink my drink in peace. He walked over to the other side and he looked hurt. He clutched his not beating heart and said.

'' Bella am I really acting like an... Edward '' he said and walked away. Thank god I wanna drink my long island iced tea in silence. But Peter came walking over, well him I did not mind so much. He sat down putting his arm around me, and kissed my cheek. I leaned into him.

'' So Bella are you sure you do not want to get the lap dance done'' he said hesitating.

'' Are you serious I don't want to do it'' I said I know I was being stubborn but seriously, can't a bitch relax.

'' Please Rosalie said she would do it with and we can do that thing that you always wanted to do right after'' he said kissing my neck, what the heck relaxing can come for later. I shot up in my seat and said.

'' So where are these bitches at '' Peter laughed and pointed to upstairs to where two girls stood waving at me I gave them a thumbs up.

Heading upstairs I was aware of men looking at me, I just kept on moving. But when one tried to approach me he smiled brightly then there was a frighten look on his face and he backed away. I looked behind me to see Emmett, Jasper and Peter. Where glaring and baring there teeth at them. I put my arm around his waist and he put his on my shoulder. And we walked up the stairs together,this was a perfect moment everyone scattering to get out of our way.

When we finally got up stairs I was pushed into a seat, I reacted by getting up and moving to push the girl back but Rosalie already did so.

Sitting down the girls sat on our laps with only a bra and underwear and started doing there dance. But what really baffled me was the peter, Emmett and Jasper just standing there. Staring.

I kept my eyes on Peter glaring at him, wanting to get to that thing that we always wanted to do. It would be the first time.

I looked over at Rosalie to see her really into it and touching the girl. The girl looked like she was into it just as much as Rosalie was. I on the other hand have not even looked at mine, I wanted it to be over.

'' My my I would give up my man any day for you baby'' the girl said to Rosalie. But Rosalie pushed her off and said'' Well not me'' . And took the girl off me and we both walked over to our men and we where out of the place. Rosalie insisted that we go to one of her clubs, so we went. When we got there. There was lots of smoke and loud music. I went over to he bar and saw that people where taking lines and smoking pipes. I was not up for that so I just had a cigarette. When I was half way through, Peter and I decided to get out of there.

We headed to a school bus that we got in through the door that peter had broken down. But this is where I would like to be. We sat in the last row and talked for a bit.

'' So are you have fun'' he asked, wasn't it obvious that i wasn't.

'' The first bar was nice but I did not like the last two. What about you peter pan'' I said, not wanting to talk about my night. He let out as out laugh.

'' It was nice but all i really want to do now is...'' he said trailing off kissing my neck. I saw where this was going and got on top of him. We kissed and II felt his tongue brush my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth letting him in. Our lips and tongues moved together in a dance that would take a years to get right. The kiss was loving and strong, I felt his cold hands on my skin under my shirt.

I took the shirt off wanting it out of the way. When he picked me up, I looked at hi funny.

'' There's going to be kids here tomorrow morning, if you want to stay okay but'' he said giving me that you know whet look.

'' I think it is a good idea to leave now.'' I said while he was, moving to get out of the bus. Running to our house he did, we did not have enough patients to go up stairs to our room so he put me on the coffee table in the living room.

Unbuttoning my short button Peter was on top of me. Kissing and sucking at my neck as he did so. He finally got them off and was massaging me and hell it felt good.

I moaned in pleasure, he found my clit and pinched it. It sent a jolt up my stomach and down my arms. And just when I thought it could not get any better he stuck two fingers in me. I made noises that Edward never made me make. He moved them in and out in a rhythmic movement. He looked like he would jump my person anytime when he took off his pants.

I looked at his length and my mouth was hanging open.

'' God there's nothing like getting gaped at from a women like that'' he said, moving down on the table to kiss me. I happily excepted and went with it.

He was positioning to go in me but stopped and looked at me I quickly nodded my head giving him the approval. Then he shot into me, I yelped at how it hurt. He comforted me with sweet kisses, as he moved in and out until it hurt in a way that felt good.

He was now going faster and harder, so hard that the table brook underneath us. He did not seem to care he just picked me up, us still one and put my backup against the wall and was still going so fast I was going to cum any minute. I was moaning and groaning and gasping at how good it was. He seemed to be enjoying almost as much as I was.

We went in to orgasm and by accident crashed into the the lamp and broke it. I was on the floor while he fell over the back of the couch. And I stayed there for the rest of the night. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER.!

**OKAY THAT WAS IT. PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN EMMETTS POV. THANKS FOR READING.**


	16. Chapter 16

EMMMETT POV

We where going back to the house, listening to boss by fifth harmony. That was my song right there. '' C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T I'm confident'' I sang while grove to the song, hey rosalie was doing the same thing.

We pulled up at the house and went inside and into the living room. I could not believe what u was seeing.

Our coffee table was split in half, the lamp was broken on the floor and the wall was cracked. There was a naked Bella lying on the floor with a blanket draped over her. And a very happy Peter fully dressed, laying on the couch with his hands behind his head,

'' Hey brother what's goin' on here'' Jasper said with a grin obviously already knowing what they did.

'' Oh nothing'' Peter said with a sigh, that fucker. Literally.

Rosalie walked over to Bella on the floor and kidded her in the leg.'' way to go Bella you finally got some.'' she said clapping awkwardly in the silence.

I took in the room again and thought about what they where doing to have gottin on table, crack the wall, and brake a lamp. OMG.

'' WOW Peter I did not know you had it in you to do such things'' Rosalie said, laughed and said '' Are you sure she is not dead'' we all started laughing and then stopped. All of us running over to Bella we checked her pulse listened to her breath and heart beat. She was fine just past out.

In the morning when Bella was all done getting dressed. She came out of the room and sat down on the couch next to Peter and the rest of us. We looked at her and tried to stiffle our laugh, but Peter sent sent us a death glare. Jasper and I shut up but Rosalie, she just laughed harder. That caused us to laugh as well.

'' WOW Bella I am surprised you can even walk'' Rosalie said I was gasping for air. We had left the stuff broken like that since we did not feel like cleaning at he moment. If she was blushing before she looked like a tomato now. She hid her face in Peters neck, he was smoothing her hair. But he was smiling widely, must have gotten it good. The only person that could cause so much destruction was Rosalie and I. Jaspe and Alice could not do that Carlisle and Esme either. Not even Edward going solitary. and what really got me was that it was a human and a vampire.

" Well we should get on the road'' Bella said marching out of the house Peter on her heel. He turned around and winked at us. We got up and walked out the door since we had already packed and put our stuff in the trunk to leave.

I got in he car with Rosalie and Jasper drove by his self.

BELLA POV

Getting in the car with Peter forgetting about what they said. I just sat int he back where I had set up my tent. I covered the window and set up everything else so it would look super cool and it did. Peter liked it and we where going to have a little fun in this tent if you know what I mean wink wink.

It was going to be a very long ride there and we had to make it to the party that Carlisle and Esme where having.

PETER POV

I felt Bella's hand under my shirt while I was driving and the car swerved a little from the touch. I then felt her hot breath on my neck, and she started kissing, sucking and licking at me. I moaned forgetting about staying in the right lane for a minute.

Then I felt her hands travel down to my pants line an wonder. I was getting excited, she put her stomach on the compartment between the seats. And then put her head directly over my minney me and unzipped my pants i was already hard.

BELLA POV

I put what ever I could in my mouth it was moving up and down in my throat.

**SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER. THE CHARGER TO MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO DO IT BY CELL PHONE. WHICH IS REALLY HARD. SORRY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER MY COMPUTER'S CHARGER IS BROKEN AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MY NEW ONE TO BE DELIVERED. SO SO SO SORRY, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SO SORRY. THANKS FOR READING.


	18. Chapter 18

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I WILL UPDATE ON MY PHONE. I WILL BE SURE TO LOOK AT ANY GRAMMER AND MISSED SPELT WORDS AS WELL. THANKS FOR READING ME. REVIEW PLEASE.


	19. Chapter 19

Walking up the steps of the big house containing Esme and Carlisle with Peter by my side was the most wonderful thing. I loved these people, they are my family. Before I could even open the door Esme, Carlisle and some other person I could not see because Jasper was towering them. Esme and Carlisle came gave us big hugs and we shared our hellos.

I looked over at Peter to see that he was looking over at Jasper.

"Who is it ? " I ask in a confused voice. He was as confused as I was , by the looks of. But in seconds he had me behind his back and I could feel the low rumle coming from his form. When I heard the voice I knew who it was and I was instantly scared.

" Please Bella be scared, I now what I did to you and I am sorry it was foolish of me please don't be scared." Alice said in a pleading voice. I feel Peter's grip loosening on me. I slowly walked out from behind Peter's back but keeping a dead grip on his hand.

" please Bella I love you" Alice said . Looking to the because I knew I was going to give in if I looked into her eyes. I saw Rosalie her crouch and feirce face slowly tuned into a soft strance.

I slowly looked over at her ready to forgive but I was definitely not going to give in that quick and easily.

" don't expect me to forgive you so easily Alice you never know it might be another one of your games" I said harshly, not really looking at her. She gasped and took a step back.

" Bella I would never how could you say something like that we are sisters" she said sounding like she was going to cry but those years would never fall. Mine would though and I was on the verge of them spilling. I looked around at my surroundings still trying to hold back the tears at the memories. I felt Peter's strong cold arms circle around my waist. I found that Carlisle and Esme had gone inside, they probably forgave her and did not want to hear it.

" where Alice, we where sisters. Don't get it twisted. " I knew it was mean but I was just angry with her.

" so I see that you and Peter are back together never thought that would last" Alice said is this really how she wanted to play right now. I could hear Rosalie and Peter cussing behind me. Jasper flinched but did not leave her side I dont blame him for it." Look Alice we can argue about this any other day but not now. Let's go." I say while grabbing Peter's hand and going on the short journey up the stairs and into the house.

I saw that the place was decorated elegantly, good thing we dressed for the occasion. There was about twenty people there in total excluding us. Then I spotted Carlisle, he also saw me and called me over. I told Peter to wait where he was and as gracefully as I could made my way over to him. When I got there he interdosed me to a couple. The woman's name was Darling and the guys name was goerge .Darling had brown hair down at her waist a tall curvy figure she also had soft futures. Her eyes where the big signal that she was a vampire she had vegetarian eyes.

The male had walked away before I could get a good look at him.

" don't worry about him he is just new to the new life style " she said with a smile. She caught me by surprise and grabbed my arm not roughly.

" don't me scared I won't hurt you just follow me" Darling said for some reason I trusted her and followed her. She took me upstairs and into a room, closing the door behind. I was confused and scared I turned to leave bu5 she blocked the door.

" Bella no matter what you do not trust her do not be alone with her" she said in whispers, how did she know

" how do you know ?" I say backing away frightened." It is my gift to know when people are losing and she is a lier. And I don't know anything just that you do not trust or be alone with her she is nothing but trouble, do you understand me bella ?" I quickly nodded my head understanding why she had brought me up here.

" now what do I do I am supposed to be living with the Cullen's" I say now wanting to get any information I could out of this lady." do you really think that Carlisle ana Esme are really going to let her back in so easily. I already warned them. They will be keeping a close eye on you. I know Alice can't see me but just know that she can see still see you" she said still whispering in a eager voice. I wanted to thank this woman for warning me, I threw my arms around her and I felt her hands rap around me as well.

" you could have just kept to your self and let a poor human like me suffer but you didn't and I thank you for that" I said feeling a tear go down my cheek. She pulled back and looked like she was about to say something but the door opened and Peter was at the door. He grabbed me away from Darling and said that we had to go. Darling looked confused, i knew that he was going to take me away so I wanted to say good bye. But before I could he yanked me out of the room closing the door behind him. Before the door could close I saw bronze haired figure jumped on Darking knocking her down. I screamed out and Peter had me on his back and we where out of the house in no time.

" don't worry about her Emmett and everyone else will take care of it but we need to work on getting you sadly away Rosalie is not to far behind just stay calm." His voice soothed me. It took me a while to register what just happened. But when I did I uttered the words I never thought I would say again.

" Edward is alive "


	20. Chapter 20

_Waing up in white sheets rapped in cool strong arms I knew all to well who it was, Peter. I was aware that I was not in the Cullen's house and the unfamiliar theme of my surroundings. There was a lamp beside the white bed side table and the white walls, and a blood red painting of a flower. I could barley see the place I slept in through the dim light that is coming from the windows. Something was off about this mysterious place. _

_With my head still lying on the somewhat comfortable pillow I turn around total shock comes over me by the encounter that I just made. It was Edward his face was the same as always but his eyes where a whole different story. Dark shade circling his eyes and his eyes where a dark red, boring into my own. _

_I tried pulling away but his arms bringing me closer to me with every move I make. So I stop fussing and scream Peter's name shutting my eyes as if when I opened my them everything would be fine. I heard someone's voice pleading for me to calm down and that everything is okay in a frantic tone. I was hesitant to open my eyes, I slowly prie them apart against my will they open. I was done fighting it, the voice was just to promising. To my astonishment I was in a hotel room and Peter was on the bed with me while Rosalie was on the right side of the bed. Both trying to calm me down, I finally stop screaming. But the heavy breathing kicks in and I am in Peters arms as he whispered in my ear._

_" it was all a dream don't worry my love" he said in his deep soothing in a way that made me feel relaxed. But that was short lived all the memories of what he did and almost did to me came flooding back. And I was under a trance. _

_PETER'S POV _

_It was weird watching my Bella dear I staring into space with her eyes blank. _

_" Bella are you a okay hunny snap out of it okay sna-" I was going to say more but Rosalie covered my mouth with her hand._

_" I will take my hand off when you promise to not do anything. Do you promise?" She asked I was confused about why I should not stop it and I guess it showed on my face. Because when I nodded she started to explain._

_" she is remembering its important trust me I know" she said you could fell that she has been trough some stuff even if you knew the story or not._

_My Bella was still looking into space eyes glossed over as if she where dead. Oh OMG._

_" ROSALIE IS SHE DEAD " I yelled smacking Bella across the face but not to hard to leave a mark. She shot off the bed, her eyes went wide and rolled to the back of her head. Then she slowly fell backwards on her sexy ass again._

_" I swear you are an stupid retard okay " Rosalie said yelling at me, she leaned over the bed and checked her pulse and heart beat. When she told me she was okay, I really did feel like an asshole. _

_Slowly sinking into the chair i thought about how we where going to get back and kill Edward . Deep in thoughts I did not realise Bella's awakening until Rosalie told me. I ran more like flied to where Bella was and showered her with kisses. I could hear her soft moan coming from beneath me, I was going down until Rosalie interrupted us._

_" get a room gross" did she really just say that._

_" This is our room go into the other room there are six rooms in a hotel sweet" I yelled as Bella started to unbuckle my pants. I heard her say what ever and then the door slam. Looking back down at Bella she had a smirk on her face. Wow I thought she would want to be alone but I guess not._

_When we where done doing the bedtime tango we had gotten up to get something to eat for bella. Since there where fruits and stuff in the living room and Bella wanted to stay in the hotel sweet we stayed in the room. That was fine with all of us since we where to stay in the hotel._

_While Bella was eating we sat on the couch and watched television._


	21. Chapter 21

When Rosalie came back from the store with fresh clothes for all of us. I jumped in the shower putting on some music as I do so.

Mind was starting to wonder about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Edward god forbid almost killing Darling, she was the only person I wanted to be around other than peter.

As I let the hot water go through my hair to wash out the strawberry shampoo, I heard I know on the door.

" Bella love are you okay in there " my beloved Peter says. I did not want my voice to crack or else he would think something was wrong so I just acted like I did not here anything. But Peter knew, he always knew that's why I loved him. He opened the door and entered. I looked out from the curtain to see that he was sitting on the toilet, looking up at me. I laughed at the sight of a vampire sitting on a toilet, just the sound of it.

"What's so funny" he says, I can hear the smile in his voice. I was tempted to look out of from the curtain but I didnt .

" nothing "

All the sudden I hear the bathroom door shut and I jump back in surprise. I look out of the curtain afraid of what I might find but what I did find was not as bad as I thought. It was Rosalie she was sticking her head into the door.

"Bella there is a very special visiter, so hurry up " her voice was nice and soft at the beginning but she turned into a bitch at the ending. I quickly shut off the water, put on clothes, brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair, eager to see who it was.

Walking out of the bathroom, and walking into the living room I saw just the person I needed to see Darling. I ran to her into a bone crushing hug but I was the only person getting hurt. She rapped her hands around my waist as we swung side to side. Finally I was able to pull away and the first thing that came out of my mouth was against my own will.

" I am so so so sorry for Edwards stupid behavior..." I meant to go on but I was silently hushed by Darlings finger over my mouth.

" Please dear do not blame yourself for the morons stupidity it is not your fault and it will never be. This is all what's his face's fault, I mean I can't even get his name out of my mouth with our wanting to punch something." I laughed at her statement.

" Okay then let's make a promise we will never utter his name to each other " I say putting my pinkie out she took it, while guiding me to the couch and tat is when I realized that Peter and Rosalie where no longer in the room.I opened my mouth to say something but Darling hushes me.

"I am sorry Bella but you look like crap you could use some sleep we can talk about everything when you get up but now it is all about when you get up" as she said these words I found that I was pretty tired.

She lifted me up and walked me to my room, she softly put me under my covers and hopped on top of the covers and told me to go to sleep. As I started to drift off to sleep, my eyes widen at what just happened. Did Darling just turn into my mother.

As I drifted off to sleep for the second time that evening, I thought about Edward. I don't know why but I can not pull myself to believe that he never loved. In the beginning he was my everything, he got me what ever I wanted, said he loved me a billion times a day , and kissed me like nothing else.

I still loved Peter more and more everyday I spent with him, we connected like nobody else and I loved him with every single centimeter of my heart.

I just feel as if something happened to Edward for him to treat me that way. He went on a hunting trip and BAM he Is treating me like a peace of to special crap that he could not let out of his sight. And it is not like it is out of love, there was times where he showed love and affection when he got what he wanted. Besides that it like he is Nepolian and I am the world be wants to rule every single inch of me.

Not matter how much I hated, loathed and wanted to kill him with my own bare hands. But I just knew somewhere deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep and keep on digging another mile in that I still had feelings for Edward Mason Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

As I slept I dreamed about all the good times I had with Edward. We where in the meadow. The sun shinning bright as we lay in the meadow. Me watching his skin shinning, glistening in the sun light looking like someone had poured silver sparkles all over his body.

Going on walks, Edward and I telling jokes and laughing like crazy until people thought we where crazy.

Sitting in the back of the classroom writing each other corny poems back and forth. Until the teacher gave us detention, and on those detentions we would text each other and cuddle. Until the other kids groaned and said for us to get a room.

Taking selfies in our rooms with his siblings.

Laying in the bed totally happy with the silence that our company filled.

Going to the movies and sitting in the middle. Always going to watch movies that had to do with vampires and laughing at how untrue they where.

Those nights when he would bring me candy, flowers and cards. And i would surprise him with something as well .

On our aniversary he would get me a charm bracelet, and I would make my own song on the piano for him and I got him all the corny poems that we made up.

When I would cry when he went on hunting trips and run into his arms when he was back.

I woke up crying and Darling soothing me, she asked me what was the matter.

"Nothing" I say my voice cracking. She gave me that look as if she knew I was lying that was not surprising

"Do you want Peter?" She says and nod my head, she walks out of the room and Peter is there in seconds. He slide into bed with me and kisses me from head to two. I felt like a baby.

" Peter don't kill him" in say and he stops with the kisses and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Don't kill Edward, if you love me you will not kill him." As I say this Peter starts shaking his head.

"Bella the only way for us to be happy is for me to kill him!" As he says this I shake my head. It was not true .

"No the only way for us to be happy is for you not to kill him!" I yell back.

"She told me she was trouble " I did not understand this what was he talking about. I guess he say the confusion on my face because he shock is head back at me and started to explain.

"Alice told me that Darling person was bad news, she has a gift to convince people to did what they want. She is on Edwards side. But she can not get to you, she can only make you think that is the nest thing for you Bella it is you desition. Your special. It the same as Edwards gift not being able to read your mind. You have to believe me." He pleads. Darling would not do that.

"Darling is a good person she would never do anything to hurt me or you." I say I was really mad at him now. How could he.

"Out out out now leave I am fine and take Rosalie with you go go away." I scream knowing he would go farther that just a mole away from the house. He tries to come nearer but I step back and he shakes his head and leaves and shuts the door loudly.

After a minute of just standing there I go in the living room to make sure he was really gone and surpriseingly he was. I felt nothing but to curl up my bed and wish that peter was still there even though I kicked him out.

I walk back in my room and who do I see. Edward standing there by the windows, it surprises me and I take a few steps back. But for some reason I don't scream I walk over to him. His eye soft, hair blown in different directions from running. When I get close to him he tenses up. Why is he scared of me, idiot.

He puts out his arms slowly like he wanted to hug me. I open my arms as well and before I know it my head is on his chest and my arms rapped tightly around him. His head resting on mine and his arms rapped gently around my body. I don't know why I was doing this but it was better than screaming. I just wanted to enjoy the last time I might even be able to see my first love. There is always a certain love you have for them.

"I have missed you so much Edward. I did not even realize it until this morning. I forgive you for what you have done to me, but I want you to know it does not mean I will take you back." I say in whispers know well that he will hear me. " I love you Edward but I am not in love with you anymore."

" I know that Bella I came here to say I am sorry and that I am still in love with you. I am with Tanya now, but I am not happy. I just came here to beg your forgiveness but I now know that it is not going to happen. I am over trying to hurt you, I know that what I was doing was the most wrong thing I can do possible. I came here to make peace with you and your new mate." His words where so sincere i believed him and I believe that he has changed but I needed to hear those words. Backing away from the hug, I look in to his eyes.

" Edward did you really change? I am only asking you this question because the things you did to me where so horrid that I just need to hear it come out of your mouth." I say. And his head only cocks to the side out of pity and the pity better be for himself.

" Bella I have changed I would never do anything to hurt you. Never again." This was my Edward. I dove in for another hug.

"Where only friends though " wow I was crazy. I can't believe I was forgiving him after everything he did to me but I really felt he was different.

"I will see you later peter is about to come back take a shower my scent will be all over you and Bella if you ever need anything call me please." He said this and before I could reply he was gone. I did not care if peter found put about it and I did not feel like taking a shower. It is not mast I took one not even four hours ago. Just changing my cloths and hopping in the bed I felt extra happy. Happy that I did not need to stress anymore .

For some reason I felt like dancing I got up and twirled and sang La La la for about five minutes. But then I was stopped buy cold hands around my waist and I knew who it was Peter. I turn and kissed him and kissed him! He started to laugh and told me to slow down. I fell into his arms and laughed myself.

" I want to get out of here, who cares if Edward finds us he will not make a seen if we are in public. And plus I will have you, Rosalie, and Darling there. Come on let's go it will be fun." I say knowing that Edward is done doing what he is doing. I heard him sigh.

" Okay but we have to all be in the same car, and we all have to have a drink before." He said with a grin, I was confused for a minute and then I remembered that they could drink. And I let out a smile of my own.

I was in perfectly fine clothes skin tight black jeans and a green flowy v neck. So I just put on a pair of black Bear Paws and grabbed my keys and purse.

When we exited the room Rosalie, Darling and Emmett where there. I ran and jumped on Emmett, he embraced me in one of his tight bear hugs.

"How's my Emmy bear?" I say and gigle.

" How's my Belly bear I missed her stupid human moves" I giggled at that to happy to do as anything back. Jumping off of him and walking back to peter who gave me a bottle of some alcoholic beverage, I drank about five mouth fulls of it and then they past it around.

When it was all done we headed down stairs to where my new car was and we all hopped in. Since I was driving I decided to be extra slow just to piss them off.

"Get ready for a slow and smoother ride " I say and they all groan about letting me drive.

I looked in the mirror to see Emmett in Rosalie's lap like a baby and Darling laughing at them I could not stand but laugh at them myself.

As I pulled out of the parking lot still driving mighty slow. I saw that Peter had five big bottles of liquor in my car.

"Peter what the hell" I say hitting him lightly. He gives me that what did I do look.

"You brought that in the car " I say in a winey voice .

"What we have done that before" he says in a not carish voice.

"Yeah but before I was not driving, I did not have anything to drink and one bottle is done." The stupid people into the back start laughing at me, and I drive more slow.

"You dont know what you are doing to yourself " Emmett says and that's when I hear it police cars behind me.

"Yeah you guys will get arrested as well you know?" I say as I pull over the police gets out of his car and walks up to my window.

"Ma' am are you aware that you are are driving three miles an hour?" He says and I panicked and say the worst thing that came to my mind.

"I don't know " OMG did I just say that. Emmett stiffles a laugh in the back seat, all of them stifled a laugh. Then the police looks at the bottles of liquor.

"Ma'am can you get out of the car and walk in a straight line for me " I obey what he is saying. I get out of the car accidentally hitting his foot with my door I apologize soflly cursing myself.

I walk in a straight line knowing that I am not drunk but it was just my luck that I tripped over my two left feet and the next thing I knew I was being arrested.

As I looked out of the window of the police car I saw that all four of the people that could just go home where fighting the police or flaming they have done things wrong as well.

About twenty minutes later we where all locked up in our cells. When the police came and told me that I get my one call. I stood at the phone thinking about who I should call. And when I finally decided I looked over at my Peter and knew he was not going to like this. The phone rang and I started to think he would not answer and when he did I wished I never did call.

"Hello?" He said in his velvet voice.

"Hey Edward can I ask you a favor ?" I say nervously.

"Sure Bella what is it ?"

"Can you bail me out of jail" OMG

"OHG Bella what have you gotten yourself into I will be there in a few okay ?" He says in his worried voice.

"Thank you so so so so much Edward" I say great fully

"No problem Bella I love you " before I could protest back he hung up the phone. I sighand headed back to my cell ready to face Peter there's no dought in my mind he heard that.


	23. Chapter 23

As I sit in my stall, grateful that Peter was talking to Emmett through stalls I thought about what Peter's reaction would be. Surely he was going to be pissed, but I had a felling Edward was going to be the responsible one in this situation.

I looked at my Peter and smiled trying to enjoy that Peter was not upset, well upset enough to look ugly that was impossible. He looked somewhat tired and bored. Plus it was hard to enjoy anything locked up in this cage like animals.

Then I heard it out front his voice echoing threw the metal and white brick walls, as he spook to the man to bail me. Peter looked livid as his head slowly turned to Emmett.

"You, you called him why would you do that. I rather die in here then let him bail me." He says and Emmett looked to protest. But I give him a look from to stalls down, he sighs and sits back in his chair.

As I see Edwards foot coming from around the wall I hold my breath, and then gracefully his whole body appears. Glaring in Peter's direction and Peter right back at him. As the police opens Peter's cell first, I whisper something to all of them and I could tell Rosalie and Darling doing the same.

"If you three dare start anything in here it is your asses, especially you Peter you know better." I whisper under my breath knowing they would hear. Peter shot me a look saying that we had to talk.

I should have known better than to trust those damn boys, as soon as Peter took a step out. Edward tackled him right back in while the police officer just shook his head and closed the cell door. I was able to get out along with the rest of them, but I had to get them out.I went up to the officer and tried to reason with him.

"Did you know that I am chief swans daughter.?" I say.

" Quit it Missy I know who you are but you are not in Forks that does not work here." He says in a smart ass voice. And I had an idea.

"Well my boyfriend hasn't been able to give me anything in a while." And I looked into his eyes, I finally knew where i knew him from. He was one of the models for a sex magazine I looked at the other day. He steps forward his body I'd inches away from mine.

"And I would be happy to tell the chief here that you work for a sex magazine." I say unbuttoning my blouse a little ignoring the sound of Edward and Peter fighting." But don't worry as soon they fire you I'll take you in" he fell for it but he did not look completely all for it, so I grabbed his ass.

"But you can just make this easy for yourself and let them out." I say hearing Peter and Edward stop fighting and telling me to stop doing what I am doing. Emmett is howling along with the other men in the cells. Rosalie and Darling are whistling at the policeman.

And I press my body closer to him, I mean it is not like I was going to have sex with the guy. Plus he was cute and young fell into the trap easily. He removes me from him and inlocks there cells. Peter comes running over to me as the police does so, Edward right after him. Edward is still pissed as hell and walks out of the place with out looking back.., I felt bad for him I thought everything between us was cool but apparently not. The rest of us where walking out ad well and I remembered the policeman.

Rosalie slipped me a piece of paper and said it was for Chinese food. I walked over to the guy who looked played and gave him the number, his eyes brightened up and I left.

The drive back to the hotel was long and quiet, I was thinking about how I could get back in touch with Edward I had to thank him it was the right thing to do.


	24. Chapter 24

As I sit in the car, listening to music. I watch as Edward and Peter fight and Emmett trying to spread them apart. The song is Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith.

'Leave your lover, leave him for me'

The words that he sings in his songs have so much meaning to me. Even if he did not even know it. Because I have heard this from all three men that I know. I write down my feelings.

One of which, his name was Jacob Black he was a werewolve. He was my light in the darkest pits of my mind, the sun coming up on a rainy day. He wanted me to leave Edward for him for his own reasons. One I am sure because he does truly love me, but that could not be he did not imprint on me. And I was not willing to have my heart broken again. Now I did not know where he was he could be dead for all I knew but he would always hold one forth of my heart.

Second of which, his name was Peter Whitlock, he was vampire. He made me see that I was not Edwards pet and that some one truly loved me. He wanted me to make my own choice to stay or to go with him. Because he loved me and he wanted me to be happy. He went where ever I went he did what ever made me happy. And he had my V card. And he was the winner of my heart. But now he was to focused on killing Edward. He will always hold another one forth of my heart as my lover and the person I was still in love with.

Last of all, his name was Edward Masen Cullen, he was a vampire. He made me feel safe and loved for the first time in my life. He was my knight and shinning armor, but he left me heart broken on the Wood's floor surrounded by leaves and trees, to fend for my self. He wanted to kill himself for me, he wanted to turn himself in. But I saved him, brought him back in one piece. We where going to get married, but he was abusive, he almost rapped me multiple times. Sent out an army to kill his own family and to rape me, I wasn't aloud to do anything only talk to half of his family. I escaped with the help of his brother's brother, but he came back and set things straight. Bailed me out of jail. And he would always hold another part in my heart for being my first love.

Andntthe last forth for the Black family, My Swan family, and the Cullen family, and for everyone else I loved.

All of these people would hold a certain part in my life. But now I am accepting that I was just a fleck of time in there long lives. And now I am going to have to leave behind the last four lives of the magical and supernatural life. I am moving

I finish writing this down, put it outside my car door. And I leave the place behind me.

THREE YEARS LATER.

Everyday I think of those people, I dream of them every night. But that one day when I was going to bed they where all there. And I learned quickly that they would always come to my home every month each and every vampire and werewolve that I knew. But we would never talk.

SIXTY YEARS LATER

I still see these people every month they would still show up young and now they would talk to me on my death bed.

But you know Edward always stubborn, he bit me. And I woke up screaming in the inside. When it was done I looked in my thirties though I was in my eighties. And I screamed not in pain but in anger that I could not die in peace.

THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I WANTED TO END IT WITH HER DIEING BUT I COULD NOT DO THAT. THANKS FOR READING ME. MAYBE A SEQUAL.


End file.
